Take To The Stars
by EnderJay1925
Summary: hey there my name is Jay in my religion kids get there wings clipped, my little sister is the only avian to escape with there wings and we are now in space adventuring when we run out of fuel me Sam and angle the girl who helped us escape travel to the strange planet what will happen who will we meet what will happen in life read and find out...i suck at summary's plz R
1. the start and the adventure

**TAKE TO THE STARS **

**chapter 1**

(A.N ok so im letting someone go over this and make it better so it will be different then my other story's yay im gonna be the seventh starbound story any way ONWORDS

INTRO

Hello, my name is Jay. I have bright purple feathers with a white belly. I usually wear a black jacket with purple under shirt and black jeans. When I'm not wearing my bandana, I have the feathers on top of my head slicked back. Today was the day that the young ones get there wings clipped. My little sister, Samantha, but we call her Sam, is getting hers clipped today. Today is also the day they send off the grounded. We were walking to the middle of town with Sam and she was really scared. Ever since Dad died and Mom got grounded its just been me and her. I'm 14 years older then her. So she is 4 and I am 18 (ooooooooooo math =p)

Jay's Pov

When we reached the middle of town, I saw that many others were here. Everyone in town had to be present, but the kids getting clipped and there guarding had to stand in the front. It doesn't hurt, just stings a bit

"Ohh. OK, I guess I feel a little better"

"That's my girl. Anyway, your name will be near then end. So I'd close your eyes the thing they use to remove your wings is scary looking any way."

"Thanks, big brother"

"The elder of our town walked to the middle along with three guards with black armor two had the machine that removed there wings ( I got tired of typing clipped =p) the other had a large axe it seemed to pulse with energy like it was charged with electricity. don't worry Sam they only have the other guy so if some try's to stop them. "ok but why is it sparking like that?" it must be enchanted I guess. "ok" the elder started talking "hello my children today is the day that kluex punishes for coming to the mortal world by striping us of our flight now bow your heads as we call out the names of the ones to be punished" name after name got called then horror happened the contraption broke down tearing a kid apart blood and other bodily parts "umm well then we will have this fixed the ceremony will start again tomorrow" wow umm lets go get cleaned up "o-o-ok but I don't wanna get them removed im really scared now" its ok I have a plan. When we got home I washed her off and fixed dinner tomato sandwiches and milk. "so you said you had a plan brother?" yeah were going to act grounded we just need to make you baby wings unnoticeable "that may work" yeah it may well im sleepy im going to bed "ok me to" she went to her I went to mine and fell on my bed. When I woke up I had an idea to hide her wings covering them in something and say there fake to make her feel better. I went in the kitchen and cooked some alien meat Sam walked in "brother did you figure any thing out?" yeah I need some paper and something sticky "i have that... slime and I have paper in my room" good idea go get them "ok thanks you brother" (as I have said before in other story's idk how kids talk so yeah) she ran to her room and got me the stuff I covered her wings in the slime and put the paper on but I made the even bigger then her real wings so if some grabbed them they wouldn't be able to tell there real. "i feel like I could fly if I wanted" haha don't try though your slime isn't dry and don't get wet ok "ok well lets go" we walked to town and past the mass of people in town square we headed to the large line of people I saw angle a girl I went to school with in back with me she saw me and walked over to us "ohh I didn't know you guys got grounded?" I whispered. Were not she still has her wings were going to take over the ship and set us all free "well I guess ill help I'm bringing my spear so I can fight" I have a few throwing potions of poison and a dagger "and I have a grenade I found" wait were in the world did you find one of those? "i was walking near the temple and some one threw it and it didn't blowup so I took it" wow wait when did this happen? "some time before mom was grounded" ohh ok well then were ready I made an extra set of fake wings for me but angle you use them "ohh ok thanks" ok were ready. The line moved slowly but we were next to bored "HALT you have wings" umm sir there fake I made them to raise her spirits of losing hers angle is also helping "ohh ok well then move along" thank you sir we got on the ship it was one of the larger ships we got sent to a room of our own and witch resembled a small escape pod. Hey why don't we just take this escape pod? All we need is fuel and I bet there is some in storage "ok Sam you stay here me and Jay will get to fuel" "yes ma'am but before you go I gotta ask you something" "what is it are you scared?" "no I was wondering are you dating Jay?" no Sam she's not we just used to go to school together "y-yeah umm well lets go" ok then Sam stay put got me don't go any were "ok brother." we left the room "so Jay we haven't talked in like for ever remember when we snuck in the principles office and took back your toy bow?" yeah that was fun this is kinda like that but more dangerous and better stuff "yeah so we need to find storage" yeah hey a map that's handy hahahah lets see the next left. When we came to the door there was a guy standing there he had a crummy looking spear. I got an idea fallow my lead and hand me your spear. "ok here" ok stay here ill be right back I went over to the guy. Hey dude your shift is up my turn "ohh thank god thanks man also I saw some girl walking around over there she looked pretty smokin ima go see if I can get her." ok well best of luck to you "thanks" and he left I went in and looked for fuel I found one plutonium rods and 100 coal I grabbed it and went back out. The guy was over talking to angle "hey baby I heard you fell from heaven" umm yeah ohh hey Jay can you handle this nub baby?" umm wha- ohh yeah ok hey dude umm this girl is mine so back off. "aww man that sucks" yeah it dose and for this you can cover the door again and give me 500 pixel or ill beat the tar out of you "umm I don't have that much and how do I know your not just trying to keep her from me?" umm well "like this" and angle kissed me I was surprised that was my first kiss. "man ok here" he gave me 458 pixel and went back to the door. We were walking back when we herd a commotion coming from the main area. Lets investigate shall we? "sure why not" we went to see what it was and and few guys were fighting and drunk they had pulled out there weapons and one guy had javelins they started fight and a guy ducked out of the way of a javelin it was heading my way but angle jumped in the way at the last second it hit her in the side she fell to the ground I dropped to my knees. Ho-how why YOU. I got up and I got angry I grabbed out my potion of poison and threw it in the guy with javelins face his face started to burn and sizzle his buddy's grabbed him moved him aside and pulled there weapons on me I grabbed two more. If don't you wanna be like your friend then you might wanna put those away. They dropped there weapons and ran to there friend who's face was lacking of flesh I ran to angle and put her over my back and took her to the pod put the fuel in and started up the ship I went to the nearest desert planet as we were moving I went over to angle Sam was shaking her trying to keep her awake "come on angle stay awake you gotta keep brother happy" "J-Jay go to the locker there is some bandages all escape pods come with them and a bunch of other nifty stuff" ok umm Sam keep her awake. I went over to the locker opened it grabbed every thing out ran back and put the bandages on her side it seemed to heal her but the javelin was still in her I grabbed it and pulled it out she winces and I used more of the bandages and the hole was healed up and disappeared "those work really well" yeah thanks Sam "your welcome brother now you have someone to make your life happy" (smart lil devil hehehhehe) umm any way were here. I changed the subject. In the locker I got a bunch of torches a broken Phoenix sword some more bandages and some other random do-dads like some unrefined wood I turned it all but 13 in to planks witch in total got me 372 planks. I held Sam in my arms and angle beside me and we beamed down (im doing this in school and my teacher WILL NOT SHUT UP =p) when we landed there was some trees next to us and I could see a floran village in the distance. Ok lets go to the village and see if we can find a place to stay then I will go get supplies for our own house "ill come with..." she fell over and grabbed her side. Your not fit to go out. I picked her up bridle style and me and Sam walked to the village a few people gave us odd looks Angle and Sam did have paper wings on there backs. Sam take the paper wings off now. "ok brother what are we looking for?" a merchant and a doctor I see a shop lets go. We walked over to the shop a man was in the back hammering on a very green sword a woman was in the front she had just gave a man a small dagger "how may I help you?" yes well we have landed over this planet and my friend here is hurt and we need better equipment "ohh ok well the doctors hut is over there and my husband can make you some things at a price though" ok will ill take her to the doc and be right back. "ok sir" I took angle to the doctor turns out there was a enchant on the javelin but he made her all better it was only 158 pixels we walked back over to the shop. "hello again I see your girlfriend is doing better" umm shes not my girlfriend "yeah just friends" "ohh ok well how can I help you?" well I need some tools like an axe and a pickaxe "well we we sell iron and copper pickaxes and a steel axe" how much for the axe? "136 pixels for the axe 265 for the pickaxe" I was one pixel short. Umm ma'am im one pixel short "i have one Jay" ohh thank you angle (Sam calls Jay brother and angle calls him Jay that's how you tell who says what) here you are my good lady "thank you here is what you have bought" she handed me the tools I strapped them to back. Ok lets go build a house and stuff. "ok but were and how brother" some were near town I saw a place when we landed. We started walking we found the clearing I saw but there were large alien thing it had large red squares coming off it it was blue had horns and stood on 4 legs. angle grabbed her spear and ran at it she hit it once and it turns picked up its massive foot and squashed her. OHH MY GOD SAM RUN "but bu angle" angles gone lets go now. I scooped up Sam up and ran back I was in shock that it just crushed her like that it was almost unreal and just my luck bad went to worse when we got back the town was on fire the large tree witch I assumed was were the king was. I looked up and a very large ship was shooting the fire down a long cry for help was heard from the tree I ran over to the tree behind the flames I could see a girl that looked a year younger then me was crying out. Stay there ill get you out "HELP ME PLEASE" I took my shirt and started hitting the fire smothering it out she ran out and as soon as she was out the fire took its place again mt shirt was in ashes now "hello my name Is Sam what is yours" Sam spoke slow as if she were talking to a deaf person. Sam shes not deaf just shook up "ssshook up? SSSSHOOK UP EVERY ONE I LOVE IS DEAD AND YOU THINK IM JUST SSSHOOK UP" im sorry im trying to stop from talking to you like your dumb "im sorry miss" "its ok its jussst" she broke down crying "my dad... the king there all dead what now I don't know of any other floran villages here and we don't have any space ships "well I have one you could if you wanted to come with us its up to you though "well guess I have to sssince my home is destroyed" ok well then lets scavenge any thing we can from the fire like tools food and such Sam you go with... whats your name? "my name is petalia I was the kings daughter but now I'm just another floran" ohh well im sorry this happened why did that ship attack here? "it was the apex (#blame apex) they hate florans because we eat them as a delicacy." it of course started to rain putting the fire out we started scavenging Sam fallowed petalia around grabbing random bits and bobs she fount a useful bag it seemed to hold a lot no matter the size of the item other then that she had just grabbed odd looking things me and petalia gather 40 grape crates from the food building and I got weapons from the blacksmiths house he had a nice axe that shot out a nasty green gas when I swung it and spear that seemed to be on fire when I touched the blade of it we met back at her house well what use to be her house most of the trunk and a part of the house on top was burned but we needed what was inside so we carefully climbed up Sam stayed at the bottom I didn't want her getting hurt or any thing "ssso what happened to that gal you came in with?" umm I don't wanna talk about it but lets just say if kluex dose exist shes with him "ohh im sssorry to here that" its ok lets just take what we can and go "ok we have all of our pixelsss in the chest room along with our guardsss armor" ok lets go petalia. Now that we were alone I took the time to scope out her figure she had a large pink and green flower on her head her skin was a dark green with lighter patches here and there she was large chested but not crazy big(=p) she had on a small cloth covering her lower area and a large leaf covering her chest "don't stare please" sorry I uhh was just uhh "its ok lets go" umm ok then. a large jump was coming up any way I made it no problem "floran no good at jumping" she pulled out some odd object with a long blue stream coming out of it then wood appeared in front of here she did this until she was in front of me. How did you... "matter manipulator there pretty nifty we can get you one we were walking when I saw the throne room more like thorn room the place looked over grown with vegetation and the kings chair looked like it was made of gold thorns there was two rooms the storage and vault. " ok lets get the ssstuff we need and go before this place collapses" ok lets do it. "umm...ok" she started to remove her clothes I looked away not like that "ohh ok hahahaha" we started walking when the floor fell petalia was now hanging on for dear life we were super high up I grabbed her hand and tired to pull her up but she was heavy I pulled with all my might and she came up but we fell over her on top of me she looked at me blushed then kissed me "thisss how floran show thanks" (I have a habit of making people do that huh =p idk we call she likes him its obvious this is her cover ) oh ok umm well then. She got off me. Thanks lets get that stuff be fore we both die "yeah what bird man sssays by the way what is bird mans name?" ohh my name is Jay "thatsss cool well here's the door stand back" I stood back and she kicked it in what I saw my jaw dropped there was giant piles of pixels and the large collection of guns on the wall I even saw a silvery drill in back (im to lazy to make him mine so that will happen off story=p) "take what you can carry ill grab the infina-bags from the secret chest so we can store all this I started grabbing up pixels (I may make stuff up so ill just call it mods =p lol hey guy who made starbound ADD THIS STUFF ill get in to what I mean in a sec) I found a odd looking pickaxe next the the drill the pick was black and felt like the armor the guards at the temple wore. Hey petalia what is this made of ? "ohh I don't know we got that from stealing most of this stuff was stole from the apex for attacking us" ohh ok well im not used to drills do you want it? (A.N petalia is my girlfriend's name and im jay =p that's the only thing I'm adding to the story from my life) "sssure I know how to use it here is your infina-bag" thanks I start filling it with pixels then I grabbed a few of the guns I was duel welding two small hand guns one had the floran flag symbol on it had a green handle and purple barrel there was a switch (this is my idea for guns) one side saying auto the other saying semi the other was like it but no switch this time I put them in my back pockets I saw a box labeled "black ssstuff" hey coal sweet we need this to go to a different planet there was about 3000 bits in there I dumped them in my bag "ohh cool iv grabbed some stuff lets go" ok lets go. We got up ad walked out "ohh thank goodness I saw you fall are you ok?" yes Sam shes ok.

Petalia's Pov

"well time to go hold on guys" he grabbed sssams arm and mine she scooted close I did the same he looked at me with a "get ready" face he hit a button on his wrist watch thing and my eyes were filled with red when it went away a metal room a large locker thing on the wall near it was a machine I had no idea what was he went up the a fuel gauge threw the coal in and hit a button the ship rumbled to life

"ok I have to admit iv never drove one of these auto pilot took us here " wait what ssso you have no idea how we can find more florans? "uhh yup ill try though" ok well lets go. I walked up to him in the chair and hugged him. Thanks for helping me your so brave and helpful. I kissed him again and Sam gasped and ran to the back. "uhh umm your welcome now lets get off this..." the ship rocked and a large explosion happened we looked out the port hole and the planet I called home was gone just a pile of dust and derbies. Ohh ohh my gosh wha HOW DARE THEY "who dare what... the apex?" yesss the apex they did thisss and they mussst pay "well now we know what were doing then" he hit some buttons and the ship started moving a screen showing nearby planets showed up he picked one hit go and we started going a different way I got up grabbed out our armor and put mine on Sam back in holding small bow "can I go too?" no im sssorry we don't need you getting hurt "but I can fight I wanna help please" asssk your brother iv got to get ready for war "ok I ill go ask him" when we landed Sam and Jay were arguing "no Sam you cant come its to dangerous you saw what happened to angle I don't want that happening to you" "but I will have you and that girl to help me please!" "no that's final" "ok fine" she walked passed me sad "i cant go" itsss ok lil one we will be back "ok but be safe" she went off to one of the other rooms sad. Ok Jay im ready to kick sssome apex butt "we don't know if this is were they came from so don't go around killing every one we may need Allies" ok but if I sssee any apex im killing them on the spot "i understand"

meanwhile

Apex king Pov

"hello sir we have blown up the planet you said too but a ship escaped we believe that a floran my have escaped with them what do we do they have traveled to a different planet the one witch holds the main human race" well if we attack them they will all bad together and attack us so we could get allies and then attack "yes sir but who will we team with" those fish people and those dumb robots they will do any thing we say if give them so tech "true sir but we are low on numbers we only have 5000 warriors and a few hundred archers" true that's why we need to ally those people send a messenger right away "yes sir" he ran off after he left I looked at the photos of the ship that escaped it was a avian ship so a grounded saved a floran and are now heading to the human capital they may be trying to befriend the humans so we are going to have a war on our hands

Jay's Pov

when we beamed down we landed in a room a teleporter under us and guns in our face "HALT WHO GOSE THERE" I removed me helm. Hello my name is Jay if have saved this floran from he home with was burned down then blow up we have came here for refuge "very well you may pass but try anything floran and we will not hesitate to take you down" "yesss sssir" we walked out of the small room a large city appeared across a large lake with old bridge to cross "HEY STOP THOSE TWO" huh we looked back and a harry man was being chased by the guards they shot him it hit him in the leg he fell to the ground. YOU YOU BLEW UP MY HOME ILL KILL YOU" I held back petalia while the guards came and picked him up "ma'am we will let you at him after we question you guys you seems to have some beef with this apex "ok ill wait I wanna know why he did it any way" "vary well fallow us we will lead you to the jail" ok then lets go. We walked and we walked and we walked and finally we were at a prison of some sort we walked in a guy took the apex to his cell probably "fallow me so we can question you then we will question him then she can kill he seeing as it was the apex that destroyed her home (best jail ever =O) "thanksss sssir" we walked in a room I sat down in the right chair she took the left "ok now then tell me what happened start to finish"

TIME SKIP... one long ass story later

and that's what happened "ok we have been questioning the apex and he was ordered to kill you because the apex are scared of war" well then but why are they scared cause its happening im with her we came here to find Allies and we found you guys do you guys wanna join us? "i don't know we will have to ask the king but probably we will they have held us down from gaining any more knowledge we are stuck in the stone age" ok we just need to find more avian and floran and see if any one else will join us "yeah can I kill the apex now pleassse" "fallow me ill show you to him bird stay here and wait or come watch be I don't know if you know this but floran are the most war loving killing machines" "yup we are ehhehe" they walked off I just sat there waiting

Petalia's Pov

we walked down the corridor and we took a right then a left and a room that window was seen I saw the apex and anger filled my eyes the guard opened the door I ran in. give him a weapon I wanna make this a real fight "ok then" a sword fell from the ceiling he picked it up it was shaking in his hand I took out my dads gold war axe. Hello today is the day you die apex "no I will stand...no plant will be the death of me" that's what you think. I swung my axe he blocked but my axe melted on through his blade cutting his arm "AHH GOSH big ape save me" I swung low chopping off the lower half of his left leg he fell over "OHH GOSH MY LEG HELP ME SOME ONE" I put me axe up to his face burning it. Burn like my dad and my friends did when you and your filthy kind killed them "its your own fault for eating our kind" our village didn't do that we respected the dead of such a smart race but now im going to eat you ALIVE. I bit in to the leg I cut off "YOU ARE SICK" yum this is good I think ill take the best part. I swung me axe down chopping him in half I grabbed out his heart and took a bite out of it dropped it then turn around to leave then I realized that the guard had his moth agape as I walked out. That's why you don't mess with a floran "yes ma'am ill take you back to the bird and you can go" ok then we walked down the corridor when we made it back to Jay a man in a robe and gold crown was there and he was signing a paper then Jay signed the man got up and left then a team of six mean came greeted them selves. "ohh hey petalia the king said yes that they will help us even gave me a crew for the ship.. this is Scotty the chef also the guy who will beam us up and down (see what I did there =D) and this is drake the doctor and he sells other random stuff this here is Kim the pilot and Zeke the body guard." umm hello "hello there" they all said Zeke was looking at me funny I felt uncomfortable. So Jay wanna go see what stuff we can buy "ill come with you guys could get mugged" that's ok "yeah Zeke were good "i insist" "fine lets go you guys just teleport to the ship here's the coordinates" we walked out of the prison Zeke fallowing I could sense him looking at me. i whisperer to Jay. Hey Jay I don't feel comfortable around Zeke he keeps looking at me weird "i saw I don't like it but nothing i can do sorry." I can HEY Zeke stop looking at me your making me feel uncomfortable "ohh im sorry its just iv never seen a floran before" im just like you but made of plants get over it "ohh ok then" he looked sad we kept walking then a shop came in to view "HEY you there wanna try some pretty perfume?" do I look like some one who would wand perfume? "umm... yes?" well I don't. A big gust of wind came in and the leaf that cover my chest blew away. AHH don't look. I cover my self the best I could. Jay took off his shirt and gave it to me I put it on but it didn't fit well it squashed my breast tightly. Um Jay it doesn't fit so well "i see lets go get you some clothes we started walking the salesmen just stood there shocked that happened. Zeke came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder he was a bit taller then me "im sorry that happened to you" . Its ok I looked up at him and he was looking down my shirt. Why how dare you. I socked him in the face Jay turned a looked at us "whats happening?" this little perv was looking down my ssshirt "were you? Zeke?" "no I was trying to god my nose god you hit hard I was trying to comfort her" I sssaw you looking you perv. He got up "what ever im going to the ship" ok fine letsss go Jay "ok well..." just then Jays shirt ripped and I was covering my chest once again and Zeke was looking I kicked him in the balls and walked off fallowing Jay. When we got done buying all the stuff we wanted we had 508603 pixels left I got another axe that had the frost enchant on it this was one was made of diamond and shimmered like the sun now we were getting some clothes better then leafs. Jay made me put back one outfit I don't know why he just got sad and sat down for a bit. Whats up Jay? You seem down "nothing just that's the same kind of outfit Angle wore you can get it if you want it" no if it will make you sad then no "thanks petalia your so nice did you have a special some one on your planet?" no iv never been with some one your the first boy iv kissed "ohh ok well then do you maybe wanna.." YES. I kissed him and hugged him "wanna go to the ship?" in a bit we need some stuff to build on the ship ill ask around for a ship upgrade shop you buy some new gear "umm ok then" I went around asking "hello little lady I hear you wanna buy some ship parts" a large man in a suite with a briefcase walked up to me. Umm yeah I do I need from what the book says a oxy-bubble and a building cable got any of that? "yes just fallow me little lady" umm ok I fallowed him we walked down a ally and two large men ran behind me. Hey boys we don't need this ti get ugly. I took out my axes "no need I just don't want you screwing me over" ohh ok then. he opens his case and I saw the things I needed I pulled out my bag. How much for the cable and bubble "3450 for the cable and 5600 for the bubble" ok then. I counted out my money handed it to them and he gave the the stuff the guys moved and I walked out Jay was running towards me. Petalia I saw those guys take you in the ally I thought the worst." im fine and I got the cord and bubble we need to make the ship bigger "ok then well I got some better guns and spear" ok we can go now lets go "ok lets go" he grabbed me and got me close and hit the button on his wrist remote (looks like the girl from futarama) and the red took over my eyes and the ship replace the city and I saw the crew doing there job walking around Zeke was talking to Sam he smiled she frowned and took out her bow and shot him in the foot "hey Zeke leave her alone" "GOD you people are crazy" yeah well if you don't like it then go I don't like you here any way I can take care of my self we don't need no body guard "yeah so get over it or scram" the doctor came over and took the arrow out of his foot he cried out then beamed down. Sam what did he do to make you shoot him? "he was talking mean about you so I got angry" good girl haha well we have good news "what what is it?" "me and petalia are dating now" "YAY " Sam ran up and hugged me we started up the ship he targeted the next planet with was large and brown it was the biggest planet we could land on I went out with the bubble and the cord and built a few rooms and some walls and roof then I went back and made some stairs up to them mine and Jays room Sam and the crews room I went made six beds and some other stuff filled the rooms and showed the guys there rooms Sam played In her room I was sleepy so I went to me and Jays room and took a nap. I woke up to Jay laying next to me "hey you awake?" yeah now I am thanks "ohh sorry Sam had a bad dream can she sleep with us?" yeah I don't care "ok come one Sam "thank you Petalia" your welcome what was the dream about? "what happened to angle" im sorry for what ever happened to her "thank you" we all fell asleep when we woke up Jay was not there and I smelled bacon but this was special bacon. Is that PENGUIN BACON I ran to were Jay was. were is it were is it "ohh hey just making bacon" that's penguin bacon "wait it is gross" no no its super good taste it "ok I will" he took a bite out of the bacon and instantly spit it out "GROSSSSSS" don't toss it ill eat it "ok but what will I eat?" here eat some of my pollen I think it tastes good "what?" I grabbed a bowl dipped my head and let the pollen from my flower pour out In the bowl "umm" he grabbed a spoon and and tasted the honey like powder he smiled "wow that's amazing good hey Sam come try this" "ok what is it?" my pollen try it itsss good "it is here try it" he held our a spoon for here she took it and took a bite she then proceeded to eat the entire bowl. "well then there gos my breakfast" yeah im out of pollen "aww man so no seconds ?" no sssorry you ate it all but hey thatsss ssstuff is full of the good ssstuff a growing plan... bird needs "ok cool, can I come this time?" Jay can she? "sure but im making you armor or something" "ohh Petalia I found this" she handed me what looked like a blueprint some weapon of some sort I looked at what all it needed and we had all the stuff I went to the crafting table and made it. it had a button on the side a handle I clicked it and the blade on the sword started running it was the size of Sam there also seemed to be a trigger in the handle I pulled it and it shot out a bullet. I think this is good enough to protect you sssam "yeah it is but be careful with it its sharp and is like a chainsaw" "ok then lets go" I grabbed my axes and bag and went to the teleporter room Sam was there with her bag Jay came back to us holding his spear and bag "lets go then shall we?" lets do it Jay "umm... yeah" he hit the button on his arm thing and red filled my eyes.

Jays Pov

when I opened my eyes I saw red bricks wood doors and a hairy man like the one that chased us... this was the apex "HALT INTRUDERS" "YOU YOU ASS HOLES ILL KILL YOU ALL" petalia took out her axes Sam turned on her sword and I bared my spear ready for a fight "wait I know you two your the guys the king wants GET THEM" iwas the first to attack the hit the guy talking in the legs chopping off his feet he fell down cried out in pain and swung his sword i blocked it then finished him off .this is for Petalia's planet more apex come and me and petalia went to work I took down a few but I was getting over whelmed Sam ran jumped off one i just took out and slammed her sword on the guy who was about to kill me and died almost instantly when all the guys were gone we started walking around the civilians cowered as we walked by petalia bared her teeth to a guy who tried to hit me with kitchen knife we kept walking then a new set of guards came up. Petalia took a hit to the side but she didn't bleed and the vines that kept her together started reattaching until the wound was gone she stabbed the guy and kept moving me and Sam just watched as the took them all out one by one. When they were all dead we saw a castle "letsss go ssscrew sssome ssstuff up guysss" we ran up to the guards in the front we took them out no sweat. "i got an idea she pulled out some thing that resembled bombs but she had lots of them and the fuse's are attached she started placing them around the castle "they blow up my home I blow up theresss" when she was done they went around the entire place I lit a piece of wood and lit the bombs. Stand back guys the bombs blew up and he walls fell then the entire castle all that stood was a open hatch to the underground we walked over too it I looked down first I threw down a flare it hit something "oww who threw that"... bingo found the king I jumped down petalia fallowed Sam just climbed when we hit the ground I saw the king and 6 guys with guns I took out mine turned it to auto and started firing hitting them all in the head before they could react I left the king for petalia who just landed then Sam "umm hi there uhh" petalia got in his face "ohh hi there mister king how ya doing ssseemsss your house hasss fallen thatsss unfortunate" "why are you... OHH now I remember your the floran who the king blew ups planet" wait your not the king? "no im the ruler of this planet the king lives in a different sector of space no way you can fly there" "ohh yes we can and we will we will take your ship apart and take what ever we need" "no wa..." she choped off her arm Sam looked away "what were you going to say?" "n-n-no way y-y-you cant" "that's what I thought you'd say" she then hit him in the gut and dropped him "monkey man no good if not cooked" she started up the ladder I fallowed Sam did too when we got up we were met by some scaly humanoids that smelt like fish "hello there we have no business with you so..." they hit her in the head then me before I fell out I saw them bag Sam who use here sword to escape and then I drifted off in to a deep sleep

Sam's Pov

I ran and I ran I wanted to help brother and petalia but I couldn't I felt helpless I looked up I could see our ship just hovering over me I ran to the village all the guards were gone I walked up the a boy that looked my age. "don't kill me please" im not here to kill im here to get to my ship wears the teleporter "i wont tell you killed my dad" don't make me use this id rather not kill a handsome boy like your self "uhh umm fa-fallow me" I fallowed him his mom stopped him "Rex what are you doing thats the girl who helped kill your dad" "i know she will kill us if I don't show her to the teleporter" yeah so move it. She moved out of the way when we made it there I set the cords to my ship hit enter and hit the monitor on my way out then my eyes were filled with red when I was on the ship I saw Scotty. Scot help Jay and petalia got took by fish people "calm down what can we do?" I don't know just help me they took Jay and petalia then tired taking me but I escaped "well we have to wait and see if a ship tries to escape" ok but brother. I broke down crying Scot just pat my back while I cried then the rest of the crew came and looked at me Scot explained what happened they under stood and starter scanning the planet for them when they found them it said they were in a car of some sort and four odd beings controlling the car I saw on the screen that the blue over lay of brother was moving he took out the driver they swerved off the road (A.N I know that there isn't a real car but just use your imagination) they hit a tree he took out the rest of them and grabbed petalia hit a button on his wrist thing then..."hey guys were back" they were safe YAY. BROTHER YOUR SAFE "yeah I took out the fish people and then we escaped" I saw on screen look. I pointed at the screen "ohh cool well me and petalia are shook up a bit were gonna go take a nap ok" sure I broke there teleporter so they can fallow us unless they get a ship"ohh cool well time to hit the sack eh petalia?" "yeah im pooped ssso yesss

letsss go" they walked off me and the crew chatted a bit then I went to bed as well.

WELP BOOOOOOOOOOOOM hey guys this is a new story ill continue it if you guys like if not ill go back to the grand adventure tell me in reviews please


	2. all is explaiend and SURPRISE SUN

**TAKE TO THE STARS**

**CHAPTER2**

Jay's Pov

I woke up first I looked at the clock it was 2 in the morning I got out of the bed slowly not to wake Petalia I got dressed and ate some sugar coated grapes (ADD THIS chucklefish NOW) I deiced we would go a bit farther this time but it would cost the last of our coal ohh well we were heading to a forest the water there looked green though ohh who cares. "hey babe" ohh hello... Kim? "you know I drive the ship" ohh uhh well I wanted to go a bit further out this time "you could have asked" she got in my face smiling "i wonder how good of kissers birds are" umm I have a girlfriend so. I scooted away but she got closer "hey red head get away from him he isss mine" Kim turned around petalia looked sleepy but she was able to stand for her self "so plant lady how good do you taste iv heard that you eat the ones you kill is that true?" "that isss a ssstereotype I only eat the worssst of the worssst looks like I have breakfast" umm girls "stay out of this Tweedy this is for you" Kim kicked petalia in the side petalia grabbed her leg and flipped her and started choking her "ssstay away from Jay" she let go and got off her Kim got up and a sword materialized I her hand. Um Kim stop or your fired "ohh wel..." petalia hit her in the head with a club like stick that I have no idea were she got it "ssshut up dumb bitch" Kim was knocked out and and fell over. Petalia she came on to me "i know she did I saw it" I ran to her hugged her then kissed her. Sam came in "EWWW gross" she grabbed my grapes and ran off. Dang it she keeps doing that Scotty came in "ill cook some pancakes" ohh ok sweet "what is a pancake?" my gosh we must get you some NOW. We ate and Sam come back in the room stole my food AGAIN good thing we had plenty of them. So im sorry but Sam you have to stay on bored this time "but but I wanna go what if you get captured again" we wont we promise this is a bit further away from the last place so there's no way the apex are here "fine go but im giving you my sword" you keep it I have my spear "he has more then one ssspear hehehe" "uhh I don't get that joke but any way have fun" "we will" Scotty was just giggling still cooking. Well we will be off now I guess "don't for get you bag" I wont. I grabbed my stuff and went to the teleporter she joined me and we teleported down when we landed I saw a large tower made of blue bricks and cool looking window and behind us was a large white building with a robot in the front. "letsss check out the tower firssst" yeah ok I look In my snipers scope I saw the apex flag on the robots head I took the shot then ran up to petalia. I took out the robot lets go. when we got to the tower I knocked and a man who's face I could not see "yes hello iv got no money" the guy had on a wizard hat and a red robe "were not here to sssteal from you were here to find and kill all apex" ohh well that large white building over there is one of there research and development building and a town is behind it" "there isss?" she pulled out her axes "whoa put those away or ill melt them down" huh that's impossible. "not for me I can manipulate the world around me with magic like a few days ago I saved a girl after getting killed she is here with me cause as soon as I left the planet exploded" wait is the girl happen to look like me but pink? "why yes she dose do you know her?" maybe can I see her? "umm … no" I pushed him out of the way petalia held him down "were isss ssshe bub" "fine down stairs in my basement" I saw the stairs and took them when I got to the bottom I was shocked in a cell with no clothes on and her lip bloody she was chained to the wall. PETALIA BRNG HIM DOWN HERE NOW "OK" I went over to the cell kicked in the door and broke her chains "J-J-Jay is that you" (A.N when there is J-J-J... or what ever letter that's is the person stuttering) yeah angel it is. Petalia came down the stairs with the guy in her hands scared for his life. What did you do to her "nothing nothing at al..." **SMACK **I hit him in the face. She is chained to a wall naked and you say nothing "he raped me" I kicked the guy in the face. Iv been thinking she was dead and you've just been having your way with her "umm well she had no memory" "that's a lie I remember you and a smaller you but that's it" "see I told you no memory but you" I took out a dagger I don't know were I got it but I grabbed it and stabbed him in the eye killing him I grabbed angel up and went back up stairs grabbed the guys robe and covered her up pulled petalia out the door and called Scotty on my wrist remote "hello Scotty beam me up I got petalia with me too" our eyes were filled with red then we were on the ship I ran to mine and Petalia's room set angel down on the bed "Jay that's all I remember of you" Sam walked in "angel" Sam ran up and hugged her but angel just sat there "is that my name?" yes your name is angel mine is Jay you know that this is Sam the smaller me you were talking about she is my sister" "brother why is angel naked?" umm no reason just go play ok me and her need to talk "ok brother" she ran off. So angel besides me what do you remember "i remember some thing blue pain and then black then I awoke on that wall with that horrible man doing things to me he...he put" no need to tell me I know we will make it all better ok umm I don't know were you can sleep maybe with Sam but we will need a bed for you "ohh ok why can I sleep with you?" ohh umm well im dating petalia and she would get mad if you slept with us "ohh ok" she looked sad I gave her a hug we had no clothes for her so she was walking around nude I got up then she did her robe fell and I looked away. Umm put the robe back on please (lol Jay your such a gentleman) "why do you not like my body?" no its not that its just im dating some one and that would be counted as cheating "ohh ok then" she put the robe back on and we walked out Petalia was out side waiting on us "ohh hello plant lady whats your name?" "my name isss Petalia" "ohh you must be the one he is dating well I hope you guys are happy together also whats wrong with the way you talk you stretch your s'es? " "all florans have lispsss we cant help it ssso go on and ssshut up" she went to Sam's room I think I heard her cry "well now what?" I don't know but be nice to her she has died and came back then raped so she has been through a lot so yeah "fine but if she comes on to you I wont hesitate to show my Territory" we walked in to the main room I went to the crafting place while we were at the city I got a ton of different ores and such I smelted those down now I started making random spear heads I also made some different javelins Petalia came over and worked and her axes "so are we ever going back to that one planet the one with the humansss?" I don't know we need coal though so I guess were mining down here so we min then defeat the lab then go back to the human make an army find the real apex king and we win "but that will take FOR EVER" yeah I guess it will but hey that's tie we get to spend together I went over and hugged her "hey love birds no pun intended I brought a movie with me and a projector lets have movie night you guys need a rest from all this excitement" yeah I guess we do sure but lets wait till after every one is settled. "ok then tell me when you guys are ready" "ok we will thanksss" he has to be the nicest one on here "yeah he is nice ohh hey drake I haven't seen you in a while "yeah were have you been lassst I saw you took an arrow out of Zeke then walked out" "yeah but movie so" ~he doesn't talk much~ he walked out of the room I went back to working on my spears I saw petalia struggle getting her axe out of the sharpener I went over and helped her but it was stuck real good and it was her new axe head too I grabbed a screw driver and took the thing apart freeing her axe she took it out and I put the thing back together "thanksss Jay your the best but in all thisss excitement I hardly know anything about you tell me who isss Jay smith" umm well what do you wanna know? "all of it" umm ok then well lets start at the beginning (im going in depth in to his back story Petalia's will be in the next chapter or this one I don't know yet) my dad Samuel and my mom Donna (I know none of the names are real in game names but hey who cares just a story) fell in love had me I liked to shoot bows climb trees and make stuff and I still do those things to day im hopping when we get back to the human planet that I can find a gun range and practice "i like to ssshoot ssstuff too ill join you when we get there" ohh ok cool well when I was getting my wings clipped like I stopped from happening to Sam when it was panning my mom came and tried to stop it and she was killed by the guards then my dad stopped believing in there god kluex so they grounded him sent him off to some unknown planet ever since then it was just me and Sam she hatched to me my mom had her the day before I got my wings clipped then the next week dad left so yeah I got a job as a farmer I made good money since that was the only food we ever got no one left the town to hunt we rarely ever ate meat unless a heard of crazy aliens rushed in then all the farmers and there families got the meat "that must have been hard to live like" nah I loved the veggies and fruit every morning when Sam was a baby id cut up grapes and cover them in sugar and fed them to her shed fall asleep in my hands her brain is like way more smart then mine she knows how to do crazy math I don't and she is only 4 its crazy (note that when its your 4th birth day is when the cliping would happen so his birthday was the day after angel died) "wait when were you born?" ohh the day after Sam so yesterday was my birthday "and you didn't even tell me?" her face lit up like she had an idea and ran off. Well then that happened I walked over to my stuff and grabbed it up went down to the planet and started mining I ran out of torches so I went back up I had some random ores like iron copper and I got a diamond the thing I was I also got gold when I got back up I saw the tower the guy was in I had thrown him down a cave so he was gone I walked in side I looked I his stuff he had a refinery and a odd looking furnace it was labeled super smelter I put my ores in it has six slots for six different ore I threw them in and looked at the bottom the ore seemed to be doubled cause I had double what I should have got for every thing I dismembered the thing after they got done smelting I looked through his stuff when I saw it on the wall a HUGE spear was there I took it down and it was surprisingly light it was painted black and yellow it had purple feathers on it the blade was a deep black a few cracks were in it but static shot out of the cracks I swung the spear and a black ball of lightening came out on the other side of the room was a white and blue version of this one but the blade was like pure white static still came out I put the black one on my back and took the white one down I swung it and a ball of white lightening it hit a pot and and sword fell out it looked the same as the black spear but in sword form and sparks came out of the cracks this time I swung it and blast of fire came out I looked around for the white one it was upstairs under his bed along with a gun and a paper with a green ribbon on it I tired pulling of the ribbon but it would not come so I put it in my bag for later the gun was small like a pistol but when I shot it a small rocket came out. Wha how in the world does that work" confused I kept looking he had a chest in the corner I opened it and a strange object was there it looked like the satellite dishes on the human planet but it was less techy it had wooden legs and small box with a button and then the dish there was also a hand full of blueprints in out them all up and took the dish put in in my bag walked around didn't find anything mush else I walked out and teleported to the ship the crew Sam petalia and angel were looking every place then I said hey. Hey guys whats up im back from mining and raiding that tower "JAY" every one yelled my name at once Petalia and angel ran and tackled me we fell over petalia kissed me and angel hugged me "JAY where have you been I thought the apex got you pleassse never do that again" "whats an apex sounds tasty" "they are heheheheh" gross and its a race of people we are at war with them so yeah they are not that nice "ohh ok and how would you know petalia" "ohh well floransss call apex delicacies we eat them but my tribe didn't I only recently ate one" "ohh ok then just don't eat me" "i don't like eating people but provoke me and..." "and what" "BOO" "AHHH" angle ran away I just laughed at the two. You guys seem to be getting along well "yeah turns out she is good at hair or in my case leaves do you like it?" ohh yeah I just realized you changed it it looks good "you didn't notice..." she looked mad. Im sorry I didn't really see I was getting tackled by you and angel "true but next time you wont be ssso lucky"huh what do you mean "never mind" umm ok then well lets check out the cool stuff I got "ok what did you get?" well I got two spears and twp swords they have magic ability's like the swords shoot fire and the spears shoot lightening I also found this scroll thing "ohh can I see?" well that's just it I cant open it "why cant you?" here try it "umm ok then" I gave her the scroll she tugged on the ribbon and it came right off. How I tired so hard to undo that I even tried slipping it off "well I guess..." "its a race specific binding only florans could open it is there was a blue one human brown apex yellow for avian green for glitch and red for hytlo" ohh ok then thanks drake "so why did it have a binding" I don't know lets read it. She sat it on the table and unrolled It it had many pictures and few words the only words on it were J.A.S.P a letter in each corner J was in the middle there were three avian and floran it looked like a story book prophecy it showed the avians get on a ship one of them get hurt then the all of the escape to a planet I started to realize what was happening. Umm petalia I think this is showing our life I mean look three avails one gets hurt then dies and comes back that's angel "it ssshows my ssstory before I met you look next to the P" yeah I see even angels it shows how we all got here and then some I see a big fight I my section the S goes black after I get back the A shows a big fight as well so does the P. so wait im the J your the P and angel is the A who is the S? "uhh I don't know maybe Sam" but wait if her slot goes black then... I got up and ran to Sam's room she was sitting there playing with a stuffed doll "hey brother your back YAY" "ohh hey Jay what are you doing here?" no time fallow me both of you. I ran back to the room my brain was swirling when I got back Petalia had a face of shock "Jay come here" I went over the black space that was S was now filled and it show a apex controlling her in the next part is shows Sam killing Petalia. Uhh well then "yeah I know it jussst appeared when I ssshown light on it alssso ssshowed her usssing the black weaponsss and usss usssing the white ones but ssshe ssseems older in this one then this one" yeah I see so now what do we do if this stuff comes true we end up in war and you die by the had of my little sister "yeah but thisss isss in a few years from what I can tell by the age thing" ok well we need to tell the human king and I may even need to tell my king and we need more florans... we need an army to fight a war "why not the glitch?" they were made by the apex so they will be teaming with them "ohh ok" angle and Sam finally got here we showed them the thing and Sam freaked out "i don't wanna kill petalia I like her shes nice" yeah we know but hey this will be in the years to come so we have time to try and stop it "yeah no worry's little one ever thing will be ok" yeah angels right also we need to get back to the human city... Kim take us home here is some coal I got "yes sir on it" the ship started up and we started moving I rolled up the scroll and out it back in my bag I showed Sam the weapons and just as the scroll said she liked the black ones I let her keep them I don't know why but I did she ran off probably hanging them up on her wall "we are here Captain" the ship stopped. He guys so lets go down tomorrow, we have a movie to watch tonight Kim you work lights Scotty you cook up some snacks and the rest of us get chairs and stuff ready. When it was all done me and Petalia were in the front Kim behind me Scotty next to her drake Sam and angel were in the back we all had our snacks the movie started and it seemed ironic that the main character was flying around in space till he runs out of fuel and then the real movie started "hey Jay im out of popcorn can we share?" yeah I whisper back she put her and in my bowl and I went to get some too and our hands touched I looked at he and shield she laid her head on my shoulder and I scooted my chair closer I kissed her on top her head. I love you "love you too babe" the movie ended and most people went to bed me petalia Sam and angel stayed up looking at the stuff I got petalia and I snuck off to our room "ssso Jay other then that stuff what all else did you find?" uhh well that was all there was I could find that had use "ohh well ok what do you wanna do?" I don't know you have anything in mind? "yeah angel was teaching me how to do bird hair and I wanted to messsss with your feathersss" ohh ok sure I don't mind just no girly hair "ok thank you you are the bessst boyfriend ever" she started messing with my hair (hey chucklefish add a way to change your hair ingame) when she got done with my feathers she handed me a mirror my head looked horrid but I wont tell her that. It looks good but I like my old way sorry "ohh itsss ok first triesss are never good" ok well im sleepy and we have a big day ahead of us the king awaits then its off to find your people then I have to face my people "yeah that is a big day so yeah lets get some rest" I lied down on the bed and fell asleep petalia joined me after a snack

Sam's Pov I saw petalia and Jay run off to there room me and angle kept looking at the scroll the large screen at the front of the ship turn on by itself "hello I am the apex king hand over the floran and we wont blow you up" angel ran over to the mic "we will not had over the floran and we will not let you win this war" "war? What war we just want the floran" yeah well were not giving her she is one of us now so go away you big meany "who was that you have a child working with you ahhaha... ahahahah wow ok boys bored the ship and take them all hostage" the screen went black I ran to my room grabbed the spear Jay got me and the sword from angel I ran in to Jay and petalia's room woke them up told them what was going on they grabbed there weapons and fallowed me to the main area when we got in there angel was blocking a swing from a apex she was using a metal bowl we ran in I there her the sword and we started the fight I was poking people left and right they fell over and Jay or petalia one would finish them off all of a sudden a apex was behind me he slammed some kind of helmet on me and I lost my vision and control of my body I felt my arms swinging but had no idea at who

Jay's Pov

I saw an apex run up behind Sam it happened so quick I had no time to act the thing was on her head and she was swinging wildly she almost hit me she ran up to petalia and tried stabbing her she blocked it one of the apex yelled RETREAT they all ran back to the teleporter room carrying there dead with them Sam was on top the biggest ones head I took out my bow and aimed at the helmet was going to fire but they teleported and my arrow hit the wall. NOO NO NOO NOOOOO they took Sam no this is not happening no NO NO. I broke down I was on the floor crying Petalia came over and tried to comfort me "we will get her back and kill every lassst one of those damned apex" "yeah Jay we got you but for right now we gotta get down there and get reinforcements" o-o-ok lets go. I got up put my spear on my back grabbed my infina-bag and met angel and petalia in the teleporter room we beamed down and the guards had there guns in our faces again "HALT WHO... ohh hey I know you Jay right?" yes can we pass? "sorry no the apex attacked the city is in ruins most people are dead but the richest of the rich like me I get payed a ton just to stand here" wait they did great just great "ssso now what we came here for reinforcementsss and all we get isss a bunch of dead people!" "umm well im sorry but yes I bet you could band some of the survivors together and use those but that's all the king is dead his son is now getting king-a-fied but he is only 8 and we have only a few 100 people in the city I hear there is a glitch town on the other side of the planet but they are teamed with the apex so yeah" well can we pass and go find some one to join us? "sure go ahead just watch out the native wild life has claimed back its land so yeah" ok we will "ohh and here the king gave me this before he died I don't know why me but meh" he handed me a scroll much like the one I had gotten but the ribbon was green so an avian had to open. Thanks I know why he did now (A.N iv just got the idea to bring one thing from Christianity even tho im atheist lol three wise men sorta like the wizard held one part the king will hold part two and the apex will have the third =p) we walked out of the room and out in the the destroyed city "hey there I remember you your leaf flew off in front of me I saw your boobs... nice rack by the way" hey bub shes took so yeah back off what do you want? "well I guess nothing just saying hi I was wondering if I could join you guys I mean my shop is gone I got mugged for all I had im a hobo now" "yes you can sir we are getting people together to make a small army to fight the apex" "ok sweet can I bring my wife and son?" yeah sure but we will need to expand the ship to make more room for all of you... you can all share a room. "yes sir well ill go get them meet us in the middle of town" will do ok cya later uhh whats your name? "Alex my name is Alex" ok well see you round Alex. We went walking asking any one we passed a bunch of people joined us most of them looked like they had never fought so that my be a problem but we can teach them how to fight we wold them to meet in town square we headed for the castle a few guards stopped us we explained and they let us pass when we got the main door a bloody near dead guy came crawling from the open doors "help me please" he fell over dead another guard came running up more alive then the last "hi thank god they sent some one to help" help... help with what we are here to speak with the king "good luck the castle is over thrown by aliens the king is in the throne room the only safe place and he is there alone he is only 6 you have to save him" "ok then lets go ready your weapons guy we got a fight going on" (A.N angel is hiding her sadness from the event that happened to her that's why she has a lot of spunk :P any way continue) we walked in and were instantly met with an smallish green lizard think with horns and there was two of them. Ill take this one girls take the other "yes sir" "ok sssweety" I swung my spear and the ball of lightening hit it in the face it fell on its side but got back up quickly I stabbed it in head and the ball appeaser inside of its tail making it explode kill the the alien angel and petalia finished off there alien and we kept walking we fought a few other aliens but other then that we were doing good. ok I think we are close to the kings chamber we need to get him and get him out "ok but what if he is dead?" I don't know lets hope he is not. We reached the main chamber but standing in front of the door was a large familiar blue giant. Hold up I know this alien it looks like the same one that killed angel... ILL MURDER YOU. I ran up jumped on its back and stabbed the back of its neck pulled out my spear jumped off ran under its belly and stabbed it in the chest both bolts hit it it fell on the ground dead it disappeared in a puff smoke all that remained was a small boy in golden armor holding a small gold shield "wh-o-o-who are you guys?" we are the guys who just saved you now lets go "wait I need to get something from my throne room" what is it? "a scroll I found it while scorching my fathers stuff its old and has a yellow ribbon" fine but hurry. He ran in the room I turned to the girls "wow so that thing is the thing that killed me?" "i sssee why you got ssso mad at it" yeah just seeing it made me get super mad so yeah "ok then lets go what are all of your names id love to know them" well im Jay thats angel and this is petalia my girlfriend "ohh my do you have a pretty bunch of girls with you" uhh yeah well lets go "ok then" when we got out of the castle the guards saw us one made a sign to his buddy and the other guard left all of a sudden a large **BOOM** was heard and the castle fell killing all the aliens inside "good work thank you for saving our king how can we repay you?" well we need men that know how to fight and supplies to build on to our ship "ill go with you I need my revenge on those apex" "you and me both ssso join the club" "will do hehehe" "no sir you cant go you have to govern the people" what people half of them left the rest we recruited to join us "ohh all right im coming too I have to protect the king at all costs" ok the more the merrier here are the code thing to get to the ship. "no need we have an extra ship it hold thousands of men" ohh well give e the cords ill give them to the people we recruited "yes sir here you are" he handed me a strip of paper with numbers on it. Thanks well see you later I guess they beamed away we made our way to the middle of town a ton of people were there they saw us they clapped I have no idea why I gave out the number and beamed them all up me angel and petalia went to my ship were we saw the unimaginable...

BOOOOOOM hahahaha cliff hanger I was going to make it lounger but meh im lazy and don't wanna any way there you go ill make more but im going to work on some other stuff like me and a buddy of mine are going to record starboud gameplay for 10 hours as a promo for our channelso that will take time away from me writeing also im reading a really good book a irl book =p any way hope you enjoyed AND BOOOOOOOYA iv decided to make a chapter preview so yeah enjoy

PREVIEW

all I could see was black and I moved on my own I was so confused and scared a man in a deep voice said I was being mind controlled but I didn't know from were I heard it it sounded like from my head I didn't know any more I missed brother petalia and angel even Scotty and his good cooking "dont worry child Jay will save you very very soo... " I heard a loud boom come from behind me the helment was ripped off but I still could not see or move well "dont worry Sam I got you and I will never let you go" "im here too SSSam ssso never worry" "me too sweet little sunbird" (A.N I think they call godly figures that is not kluex, sunbirds correct me if im wrong) th-thank you guys but I still cant see "ohh no what have they did to you" "HALT DROP THAT PRISONER" some one yelled I felt Jay run jump then what sounded like glass shattering was heard all I knew to do was flap my wings then I felt it I was flying I was really flying "ohh my god Sam teats awesome go back and get..." "were down here Jay were good" I felt a hook like thing with string on the side of my dress I cant believe 3 years have gone by and this is my first time flying Jay beamed us back up to the ship and called drake to check my eyes turns out they put a lid like thing over my eyes I was fine all ended well

FIN =P there you hope that makes you want more coz im gunna serve me some more later this week =p


End file.
